cyberiadafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wyprawa siódma, czyli o tym jak własna doskonałość Trurla do złego przywiodła
Treść Wszechświat jest nieskończony, lecz ograniczony, a przeto promień światła, w którąkolwiek ruszy stronę, po miliardach wieków wróci do punktu wyjścia, jeśli ma dość siły, i nie inaczej bywa też z wieściami krążącymi pośród gwiazd i planet. Doszły raz Trurla słuchy z daleka o dwóch potężnych konstruktorach benefaktorach, takiego rozumu i takiej doskonałości, że nikt im nie dorówna; udał się zaraz do Klapaucjusza, ten zaś wyjaśnił mu, że to nie o tajemniczych rywalach wieść mówi, lecz o nich samych, Kosmos obiegłszy. Sława to jednak ma do siebie, że milczy zazwyczaj o klęskach, nawet jeśli je najwyższa wywołała perfekcja. Kto by o tym wątpił, niechaj przypomni sobie ostatnią z siedmiu wyprawę Trurla; podjął on ją był samotnie, ponieważ Klapaucjusza zatrzymały wówczas pilne obowiązki, tak że nie mógł mu towarzyszyć. Był podówczas Trurl niezmiernie zadufały i oznaki czci, jaką mu okazywano, przyjmował jako rzecz zwykłą zupełnie. Poleciał na swym statku w stronę północy, gdyż najmniej mu była znana. Długo leciał wśród pustki, omijając globy pełne wrzawy bitewnej i takie, które już zjednoczyła cisza doskonałej martwoty, aż przypadkiem nawinęła mu się planeta niewielka, właściwie kruszyna zagubionej materii, iście mikroskopijna. Na powierzchni owego złomu skalnego biegał ktoś tu i tam, podskakując i wyczyniając dziwaczne gesty. Zdziwiony taką samotnością i zaniepokojony tymi oznakami ni to rozpaczy, ni to gniewu, Trurl czym prędzej wylądował. Naprzeciw szedł mu mąż ogromnej postury, irydiowo — wanadowy cały, chrzęszczący i dzwoniący, który wyjawił, że zwie się Eksyliuszem Tartarejskim i jest władcą Pankrycji i Cenendery, którego to królestw obojga mieszkańcy w przystępie szału królobójczego strącili go ze stolca monarszego i osadzili, wygnawszy, na pustynnej kruszynie, aby się po wieczność wałęsał wraz z nią wśród ciemnych drygów grawitacji. Dowiedziawszy się z kolei, z kim rzecz, zaczął się ów monarcha domagać, aby Trurl, dobroczyńca wszak niejako zawodowy, niezwłocznie przywrócił go do poprzednich godności, i sama myśl o takim obrocie sprawy rozjaśniła mu oczy ogniem pomsty przeczuwanej, a jego stalowe palce jęły kurczyć się, jakby już za gardła chwytały wiernych poddanych. Trurl nie mógł ani nie chciał spełnić wszakże życzeń Eksyłiusza, gdyż pociągnęłoby to za sobą mnóstwo zła i zbrodni, zarazem jednak pragnął ukoić jakoś i pocieszyć znieważony majestat, pomedytowawszy więc dobrą chwilę, doszedł do przeświadczenia, że i w tym wypadku nie wszystko stracone, można bowiem tak uczynić, aby i król pozostał syty, i jego dawni poddani — cali. Dlatego, przysiadłszy fałdów i wezwawszy całe swoje mistrzostwo do pomocy, Trurl skonstruował mu państwo zupełnie nowe. Pełne było grodów, rzek, gór, lasów i ruczajów, z niebem i chmurami, z drużyną wojów, pełnych chuci bitewnej, z warowniami, fortecami i fraucymerami; i były tam jaskrawo oświetlone słońcem jarmarki, dnie w pocie przepracowane, noce przetańczone i prześpiewane do białego rana i szczęk pałaszów. Wmontował też subtelnie w owo państwo wspaniałą stolicę, całą z marmurów i kryształu górskiego, jak również radę mędrców prastarych, pałace zimowe i letnie, rezydencje, spiski królobójcze, potwarców, mamki, donosicieli, wspaniałych rumaków stada i pióropusze chwiejące się pasowo na wietrze; potem przeszył tamtejszą atmosferę srebrnymi nićmi fanfar i pękatymi kulami salutów armatnich, dorzucił też niezbędną przygarść zdrajców, drugą bohaterów, szczyptę wieszczbiarzy i proroków, po jednym zbawicielu i poecie okrutnej mocy ducha, za czym dokonał, przysiadłszy nad gotowym, próbnego rozruchu i w jego trakcie, mikroskopijnymi narządkami majstrując, przydał jeszcze niewiastom owego państwa urody, mężom — ponurego milczenia i zwady pijackiej, urzędnikom — pychy i służalczości, astronomom — gwiezdnego opilstwa, dzieciom zaś wrzaskliwości. A wszystko to razem mieściło się, zespolone, sprzęgnięte i doszlifowane, w pudle, nie nazbyt dużym, takim akurat, że bez wysiłku mógł je Trurl unieść; za czym dał je Eksyliuszowi w darze, ofiarowując na wieczne władanie; wprzódy jeszcze pokazał, gdzie mieszczą się owego jak z igły królestwa wejścia i wyjścia, jak się tam programuje wojny, jak rokosze uśmierza, jak nakłada daniny i pobory, wyuczył go też, gdzie znajdują się społeczności zminiaturyzowanej punkty krytyczne przejść wybuchowych, to jest — gdzie maksima przewrotów pałacowych i społecznych, gdzie zaś ich minima, a wyjaśnił to tak dobrze, że z dawien dawna do rządów tyrańskich zaprawiony król chwytał w lot pouczenia i zaraz, na oczach konstruktora, wydał próbnie kilka edyktów, odpowiednio poruszając rzeźbionymi w orły i lwy cesarskie gałkami pokręteł regulacyjnych. Były to edykty wprowadzające stan wyjątkowy, godzinę policyjną i haracz specjalny; po czym, kiedy w królestwie owym upłynął rok, lecz wedle czasu króla i Trurla ledwo jedna minuta, aktem najwyższej łaski, czyli drgnieniem palca na regulatorze, król odwołał jeden edykt gardłowy, haracz uczynił lżejszym, a wyjątkowy stan raczył anulować — i radosna wrzawa wdzięczności, niby pisk myszątek pociąganych za ogonki, dobyła się z pudła, a przez wypukłe szkło jego wierzchu można było widzieć, jak na pylnych drogach jasnych, nad brzegami rzek leniwie płynących, w których zwierciedliły się chmury puchate, lud radował się i chwalił niezrównaną z niczym szlachetną łaskawość władcy. Więc, chociaż zrazu poczuł się urażony darem Trurlowym monarcha, że zbyt małe było to państwo i zanadto podobne do dziecinnej zabawki, widząc jednak, jak wielkie staje się w nim wszystko, oglądane przez grube szkło wierzchnie, a może nawet przeczuwając niejasno, iż skala wielkości nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, ponieważ nie mierzy się spraw państwowych metrem ani kilogramem, uczucia zaś, doznawane przez olbrzymów czy karzełki są jakoś sobie równe, podziękował konstruktorowi — prawda, że trochę półgębkiem i sztywno. Kto wie, może rad byłby nawet rozkazać, żeby go straże pałacowe zaraz na wszelki wypadek zakuły i torturami pozbawiły życia, albowiem na pewno byłoby poręcznie zgładzić w samym zarodku wszelką wieść o tym, jakoby jakiś hołodryga, przybłęda parający się majsterką miał ofiarować potężnemu majestatowi królestwo. Był wszakże Eksyliusz na tyle trzeźwy, by widzieć, że nic z tego, dla zasadniczej dysproporcji: bo prędzej pchły wzięłyby żywiciela swego w niewolę, niżby się to z Trurlem udało wojsku królewskiemu. Więc raz jeszcze nieznacznie głową skinąwszy, wetknął berło i jabłko za pazuchę, nie bez pewnego trudu dźwignął pudło z państwem i zaniósł je do wygnańczej izdebki. A kiedy na przemian oświetlało ją słońce i omraczała noc, w rytmie obrotów planetoidy, król, uznany już przez poddanych za największego w świecie, pilnie sprawował władzę, nakazując, zakazując, ścinając, nagradzając i tymi sposobami bez przerwy zachęcając owych maluczkich do wiernopoddaństwa doskonałego i uwielbienia tronu. Trurl zaś, powróciwszy do domu, opowiedział zaraz, nie bez zadowolenia, przyjacielowi Klapaucjuszowi, jakim popisem mistrzostwa konstruktorskiego pogodził dążenia mo — narchistyczne Eksyliusza z republikańskimi byłych jego poddanych. Klapaucjusz jednak, o dziwo, bynajmniej nie wyraził mu uznania. Przeciwnie, coś w rodzaju przygany mógł Trurl wyczytać w jego oczach. — Czy dobrze cię pojąłem? — powiedział. — Ofiarowałeś temu okrutnikowi, temu urodzonemu dozorcy niewolników, temu torturofilowi, czyli mękolubowi, całą społeczność we wieczne władanie? I jeszcze mi opowiadasz o wrzawie, jaką wywołało anulowanie części okrutnych edyktów! Jak mogłeś tak postąpić?! — Żartujesz chyba! — zawołał Trurl. — W końcu całe to państwo mieści się w pudle, a format jego wynosi metr na sześćdziesiąt pięć centymetrów na siedemdziesiąt — i nie jest to nic innego, jak tylko model... — Model czego? — Jak to: czego? Społeczności, sto milionów razy pomniejszony. — A skąd wiesz, czy nie istnieją społeczności sto milionów razy większe od naszej? Czy wówczas te nasze nie byłyby modelami owych olbrzymich? A w ogóle jakie znaczenie mają rozmiary? Czy w tym pudle, to jest państwie, podróż ze stolicy do antypodów nie trwa miesiące — dla tamtejszych mieszkańców? Czy oni nie cierpią, nie pracują w trudzie, nie umierają? — No no, mój drogi, przecież sam wiesz, że wszystkie owe procesy idą tak, ponieważ je zaprogramowałem, a więc toczą się nie naprawdę... — To jest — jak to: nie naprawdę? Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że pudło jest puste, a pochody, tortury i ścinanie są jeno złudzeniem? — Złudzeniem nie są o tyle, że zachodzą istotnie, wszelako jedynie jako pewne zjawiska mikroskopijne, do których zmusiłem roje atomowe — rzekł Trurl. — W każdym razie owe narodziny, miłowania, bohaterstwa, donosy są jeno harcowaniem w próżni drobniuchnych elektronów, uporządkowanym dzięki precyzji mego nieliniowego kunsztu, który... — Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa samochwalstwa więcej! — przeciął mu Klapaucjusz. — Powiadasz, że to są procesy samoorganizacji? — Ależ tak! — I że zachodzą wśród drobniutkich chmurek elektrycznych? — Doskonale wiesz o tym. — I że fenomenologię świtów, zachodów i walk krwawych wywołują sprzężenia zmiennych istotnych? — Przecież tak jest. — A czy my sami, gdyby nas badać fizykalnie, kauzalnie i namacalnie, również nie jesteśmy chmurkami elektronowego hartowania? Ładunkami dodatnimi i ujemnymi, wmontowanymi w próżnię? I czy byt nasz nie jest rezultatem tych utarczek cząsteczkowych, choć sami odczuwamy łamańce molekuł jako trwogę, pożądanie lub namysł? I cóż więcej dzieje się w twojej głowie, gdy marzysz, oprócz dwójkowej algebry przełączeń i niestrudzonej wędrówki elektronów? — Mój Klapaucjuszku! Utożsamiałżebyś nasz byt z bytem tego, w pudle szklanym zamkniętego, niby — państwa?! — zawołał Trurl. — Nie, tego już za wiele! Przecież intencją moją było sporządzić jeno symulator państwowości, model cy — bernetycznie doskonały, nic więcej! — Trurlu! Doskonałość nasza jest naszym przekleństwem, które nieobliczalnością skutków obarcza każdy nasz twór! — wielkim głosem powiedział Klapaucjusz. — Gdyż naśladowca niedoskonały, pragnąc zadawać tortury, wybudowałby sobie niekształtnego bałwana z drewna lub wosku, a przydawszy mu niejakie zewnętrzne podobieństwo do istoty rozumnej, znęcałby się nad nim namiastkowe i sztucznie! Lecz pomyśl ciąg doskonalenia takich praktyk, mój drogi! Pomyśl następnego rzeźbiarza, który buduje lalę z gramofonem w brzuchu, by mu jęczała pod razami; pomyśl taką, która, uderzona, pocznie błagać o litość, taką, która z bałwana staje się homeostatem, pomyśl lalę roniącą łzy, krwawiącą, lalę, która obawia się śmierci, choć zarazem pociąga ją jej spokój, ze wszystkich najpewniejszy! Czy nie widzisz, że doskonałość naśladowcy sprawia, iż pozór staje się prawdą, a udanie rzeczywistością? Oddałeś okrutnemu tyranowi we władanie wieczne niezliczone rzesze istnień, zdolnych do cierpienia, popełniłeś więc rzecz haniebną... — To wszystko sofizmata! — wykrzyknął Trurl, tym bardziej gwałtownie, że słowami przyjaciela poruszony. — Elektrony skaczą nie tylko wewnątrz głów naszych, ale i wewnątrz płyt gramofonowych, i z tej ich powszechności nic takiego nie wynika, co by uprawniało do analogii tak hipostatycznych! Poddani potwora Eksyliusza istotnie tracą głowy, życia, szlochają, biją się, miłują — dlatego, ponieważ zestroiłem parametry w sposób pożądany, ale o tym, czy cokolwiek czują przy tym, nic nie wiadomo, Klapaucjusz bo o tym nic ci skaczące w ich głowach elektrony nie powiedzą! — Jeślibym tobie rozbił głowę, też nic bym prócz elektronów nie ujrzał, to pewne — rzekł tamten. — Udajesz chyba, że nie widzisz tego, co ci ukazuję, bo wiem dobrze, że nie jesteś taki głupi! Płyty gramofonowej o nic nie spytasz, płyta nie będzie cię o zmiłowanie błagała ani na kolana nie padnie! Nie wiadomo, powiadasz, czy oni jęczą pod razami tylko dlatego, że tak im ze środka elektrony podmrugują, jakoby kółka poruszaniem głos wydające, czy też naprawdę ryczą z rzetelnie doznawanej boleści? A to mi dopiero rozróżnienie! Przecież cierpiący nie jest ten, kto ci to swoje cierpienie da do potrzymania, abyś je mógł zmacać, nadgryźć i zważyć, lecz ten, kto zachowuje się jak cierpiący! Udowodnij mi tu zaraz, że oni n i e czują nic, że n i e myślą, że nie ma ich w ogóle jako istot, świadomych zamknięcia między dwiema otchłaniami niebytu, tą sprzed narodzin i tą spoza zgonu, udowodnij mi to, a przestanę cię molestować! Udowodnij natychmiast, żeś tylko naśladował cierpienie, lecz go nie stworzyłeś! — Wiesz dobrze, że to nie jest możliwe — odparł Trurl cicho. — Gdyż biorąc instrumenty do ręki, gdy pudło było jeszcze puste, już wtedy musiałem przewidzieć ewentualność takiego dowodu, po to właśnie, by jej zapobiec przy projektowaniu państwa Eksyliuszowego, a to dlatego, by nie powstało w monarsze wrażenie, iż ma do czynienia z marionetkami, kukiełkami zamiast poddanych najzupełniej realnych. Nie mogłem uczynić inaczej, zrozum! Gdyż wszystko, cokolwiek podważałoby złudzenie absolutnej realności, unicestwiłoby zarazem powagę władania, sprowadzając je do mechanicznej zabawy... — Rozumiem, ależ rozumiem doskonale! — zawołał Klapaucjusz. — Intencje twoje były zacne — chciałeś tylko sporządzić państwo jak najbardziej podobne do prawdziwego, podobne wręcz nie do odróżnienia, i pojmuję ze zgrozą, że to ci się udało! Od powrotu twego minęły jeno godziny, lecz dla nich tam, w owym pudle zamkniętych, wieki całe ileż zmarnowanych istnień po to, aby się pycha Eksyliu — szowa mogła bardziej ropuszyć i nadymać! Nic już nie mówiąc na to, Trurl ruszył do swego statku i zobaczył, że przyjaciel podąża w ślad za nim. Zakręciwszy próżniopławem jak frygą, skierował Trurl dziób jego między dwa wielkie skupiska ogni bezwiecznych i parł na stery, aż Klapaucjusz rzekł: — Jesteś niepoprawny. Pierwej działasz zawsze, potem myślisz. I cóż chcesz zrobić, gdy tam przybędziemy? — Odbiorę mu państwo! — I co z nim zrobisz? Zniszczę je! — chciał krzyknąć Trurl, lecz utknął na pierwszej głosce, która nie przeszła mu przez gardło. Nie wiedział, co rzec, aż mruknął: — Zarządzę wybory. Niech sobie sami wyszukują władców sprawiedliwych. — Zaprogramowałeś ich jako feudałów i lenników, cóż więc po wyborach, jak ich los odmienia? Musiałbyś pierwej całą strukturę tego państwa rozłamać i od nowa łączyć... — Ale gdzie się kończy zmiana struktury, a gdzie zaczyna przerabianie umysłów?! — zawołał Trurl. Klapaucjusz nic mu nie odpowiedział i lecieli tak w ponurym milczeniu, aż dostrzegli planetę Eksyliuszową, a gdy ją okrążali przed lądowaniem, oczy ich poraził widok niezwykły. Całą planetę pokrywały niezliczone oznaki rozumnego działania. Mikroskopijne mosty jak kreseczki widniały nad wodami strumyczków, bajora zaś, odbijające gwiazdy, pełne były, niby strużek pływających, okrętów... Odsłoneczną, nocną półkulę pokrywała ospa świetlnych miast, a na jasnej widać było grody, choć mieszkańców samych, dla ich zni — komości, dostrzec nie mogli przez najsilniejsze szkła. Króla tylko nie było ani śladu, jakby się pod nim grunt rozstąpił. — Nie ma go... — szepnął zdumiony Trurl do towarzysza. — Co z nim uczynili? Udało im się rozsadzić ściany pudła i zajęli całą tę okruszynkę... — Patrz! — rzekł Klapaucjusz, wskazując na chmurkę w kształcie malutkiego grzybka do cerowania pończoch, która z wolna rozpływała się w atmosferze. — Już znają energię atomów... A tam dalej — widzisz ten kształt szklany? To resztki pudła, które w jakąś świątynię przekształcili... — Nie rozumiem. To był jednak tylko model. Tylko proces o wielkiej ilości parametrów, trenażer monarchistyczny, imitacja sprzężona ze zmiennych w multistacie... — mamrotał zdumiony, ogłupiały Trurl. — Tak. Ale popełniłeś niewybaczalny błąd zbytniej perfekcji naśladowczej. Nie chcąc zbudować tylko zegarowego mechanizmu, sporządziłeś, mimo woli, przez pedanterię, to, co możliwe i konieczne — co jest przeciwieństwem mechanizmu... — Nie kończ! — krzyknął Trurl. Patrzyli więc tylko, gdy wtem coś trąciło ich statek, ale tylko muśnięciem — widzieli ów przedmiot, gdyż oświetlała go wydobywająca się z tyłu smużka nikłego płomyka. Był to stateczek, a może tylko sztuczny satelita, podobny zadziwiająco do jednego z owych chodaków stalowych, jakie nosił był tyran Eksy — liusz. A kiedy podnieśli oczy w górę, zobaczyli wysoko nad planetką świecące ciało, którego nie posiadała dawniej; i poznali w jego okrągłej, doskonale zimnej powierzchni stalowe rysy Eksyliusza, który takim sposobem został Księżycem Mikrominiantów.